1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to sequencing and more particularly to chip-based nucleic acid sequencing.
2. State of Technology
DNA sequencing has emerged as the mainstay of genetic medicine, forensics, genetic engineering, biological classification, epidemiology, and drug discovery. The available genomes to sequence are practically infinite and include: individual human genomes, animal, plant, bacteria, and viral genomes. Furthermore, low cost human genome sequencing is poised to usher in a revolution in personalized medicine, allowing drugs tailored to each individual's genetic composition. Genetic agriculture engineering, microbiology, zoology, and forensic science will add to the required sequencing capability. Additionally, the expanding knowledge of the viral genomes points to an ever-growing viral diversity, with new and unknown pathogens to sequence arising frequently. Since viral mutation rates occur quickly, they will always provide important sequencing targets. Individually these sequencing needs would swamp the current capacity based on current electrophoresis technologies. Taken in the aggregate, only a revolutionary, high-throughput, and inexpensive sequencing approach can address the critical sequencing need.